A Rare Apple
by HammerDropper
Summary: Applejack and Rarity get caught in a storm and have to take shelter in a cave.


Applejack and Rarity run towards the nearest cave to find shelter from the incoming rain, but they get there a tad bit too late and get their manes all soaked.

"That was just poor planning on your part Applejack," Rarity says as she sits down on the dry floor of the cave and tries to dry out her mane.

"Like ah was suppose to know it was gonna rain out a the blue," Applejack also sits down and starts to dry out her main. In n. Time Applejack's mane is as dry as it could be, "There we go," she says then takes a look over at Rarity who is still having trouble with her mane.

"Stupid mane," she whines as she knots up the hair.

"Harder without a dryer, huh?" Applejack asks with a laugh.

"Oh, ha ha, that's so funny," Rarity says sarcastically as she continues to struggle. The rain starts to echo thought out the cave. Applejack decides to trot towards the entrance to see how bad the storm is. With one crack of lightning she backed up quickly from the entrance.

"So, we might be here all night," she tells Rarity, who has given up on her hair.

"Look at ya. Yer hair is all wet."

"Oh, really?" Rarity says, but instead of sass, it sounded more like sadness. Applejack feels bad for her and wants to help Rarity, so she goes over to her and starts to help dry her mane manually.

"Can I help you?" Rarity says as she leans her mane away from Applejack's hoofs.

"We are gonna be here all night, and I don't need ya getting sick because of your wet hair, so please let me help ya," Applejack says with gusto.

"Fine," Rarity said after a minute of just looking at Applejack. She let's Applejack dry out her mane. She feels Applejacks warm hooves on her neck and it gives her a sensation she has never felt before. It heats her body with every touch. After two minutes, Rarity's mane was dry, "Thanks AJ."

"No problem," Applejack says with a smile, "So, Imma sleep."

"Wait, just like that?" Rarity asks.

"Well, this rain ain't going anywhere, so might as well sleep it off," Applejack says as she goes in the cave about three more feet and lays down, "You should too."

"Fine," Rarity lays down where she is and tries to closes her eyes to sleep a little bit. She can already hear Applejack snoring. Rarity is not use to a stone floor as a bed, especially without a cover or two keeping her warm. She tosses and turns on the floor until she finds herself looking at Applejack sleeping.

The thoughts of Applejack's hooves on her body makes Rarity all warm and tingly. She starts to feel a sensation Go through her body as more sexual thoughts creep in, "No," she says out loud to herself, "You are a lady," she tells herself, but her own words can't keep the thoughts out. She just wants to feel the warmth of Applejack's body, and her hooves one more time.

Rarity creeps up and silently trots over to Applejack. She down at Applejack who is snoring up a storm. Her hat lay besides her as her pony tail lays gently on her neck. Rarity jumps as Applejack opens up her eyes.

"What in tarnation are you doing?" Applejack says out of shock.

"I-I-I am just cold, a-a-nod was wondering if it would be wise for the two of us too sleep next to each other," Rarity says nervously, but with confidence.

"You could've just woken meh up and asked instead of lookin at meh when I slept. Yeah sure come lay down."

"Okay," Rarity takes the spot next to Applejack and lays facing away from her. She feels Applejack's back hit hers ever so softly, the warmth from her fills Rarity with excitement, "I was thinking, more like a blanket," Rarity says.

"Um, okay," Applejack puts her hoof around Rarity and Rarity snuggles back against Applejack. Rarity feels the sensation come over her, she feels a heart beating on her back, she feels the warmth of Applejack's breath on her neck, she feels the warmth fill her body and soul from the heavenly trap that surrounds her. She can't stand it any more, she flips herself to meet Eye to eye with Applejack. They stare into each other's eyes as cracks of thunder are heard outside the cave.

The rain has stopped and Applejack and Rarity look around at the cave mouth.

"Ready to go?" Applejack asks Rarity.

"Of course darling, but one thing, nothing happened last night, ok? We were just two ponies that needed to sleep in a cave and nothing happened."

Applejack gives Rarity a smirk and says, "The ponies didn't much, but instead stayed up and played friendly games," Applejack gives Rarity a little wink and starts to trot off to Pnnyville.


End file.
